


Home

by mivp



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivp/pseuds/mivp
Summary: To Kang Daniel, home is where he can dance and cuddle with his cat.To Ong Seongwoo, home is..





	Home

Kang Daniel knew B-Boy is his life choice when he won the first place of summer competition in Busan one summer when he was still in junior high. Despite his all-smiley looks, actually Daniel was kinda hard to open up to new people. This one senior student who was also the president of B-Boy club at school approached him one day with _wow what a super broad shoulder you have you’d be awesome at B-Boy-ing with that_ and the words were actually the only reason why he joined the club. Thanks to the club, he learned friendship and teamwork. He did have fun with dancing and made lots of progress that earned him lots of praises, and that senior suddenly asked him to join the school team for this B-Boy competition that was held in the last weekend of the summer breaks, which he ended up spent the whole holiday practicing with the other club members. He was the only freshman in the team back then, but he never felt like he was the youngest.

He loved the club so much until he decided to sign up as the part-time coach once he started high school. The fee was okay – he can use the money to registered himself to some competition and earn lots more after winning, but he enjoyed the moment the best. He wanted all the kids there feel like how he felt: to the team, to the club, to B-Boy itself.

Daniel is 25 now; a member of a super famous B-Boy team in South Korea, with a small – but not tiny apartment in Seoul that he bought with the money he got from winning a nation-wide competition couple years ago (he can buy a larger one, but he didn’t because mostly large apartment buildings don’t allow pet and he cannot live without his cats).

***

Ong Seongwoo loves to dance. He dances in his every free time; and by free time means: when he wakes up every morning waiting for the hot water to be boiled for his morning coffee, or under the shower, or when he just arrived at home after a tough day at work while turning the lights on – oh right, he is a 9 to 5 office worker.

So, here is his daily routine: wake up at 6, dance, morning coffee, shower slash dance, leave home at 7.30, arrive at work at 8.30, say hello to everyone with a charming smile, do work until 5, go home at 6 because 5pm train is the epitome of hell after say good bye to everyone with another charming smile, dance, dinner, prepare to bed while dancing again, sleep at 11, and repeat.

If you ask him if he is bored with his routine, he would probably say it is all worth the income he earned. Seongwoo is a designer for one of the most top design market companies in South Korea. He designed the logo for a major brand that was nothing before his work, and people in the industry started to call him “The God” after that.

Seongwoo is only 26, but his apartment in the center of Seoul is bigger than the world of most people in his age.

***

_It is not Friday_. Seongwoo wondered why there is a crowd and loud music in front of the station that is only five minute walk from his office. He asked someone near him.

_The famous MMO Boys are doing a street performing there._

As someone who loves to dance, of course Seongwoo knows MMO Boys aka South Korea’s most famous B-Boy group who have won first place of several nation-wide competitions. He’s not a fan and not quite sure about the members and other stuffs (he prefers popping over B-Boy), but he subscribed their YouTube channel for the sake of good-dance supplement.

Curious, Seongwoo joined the crowd and pushed some people over so he can take a good look of the group’s performance. There are five guys of MMO Boys, one is currently performing and the remained four are standing on the back. He noticed one of the four, the pink-hair guy who always performed the last when the group is on battle. _The best weapon_. If his group mate is struggling to over-point their opponent, that pink-hair guy is a nightmare to the members on the other side. He alone can beat all of their scores combined (Seongwoo learned this from their videos).

It is the Pink Hair’s turn and Seongwoo’s eyes are focusing on him. Seeing his dance live has more impact to him because he can witness his super sharp and detail but also soft at the same time, like he can do that effortlessly. Such a vitamin A to his tired eyes after work.

Seongwoo’s right foot and shoulders started to dance along to the music.

MMO Boys continued their performance for about 20 minutes, and the crowd started to dismiss once the group say good bye and packing up their music equipments. Seongwoo is still there, the exact place where he was standing to watch the show. Some people are also still there, but only a few.

“So, you’re a dancer, too.”

Seongwoo jumped because he didn’t expect someone would talk to him, especially Mr. Pink Hair, who currently is rolling down some cables.  “No.”

“I’m sure you are. I saw how you moved your feet before.”

Seongwoo chuckled. “No, really. Yes, I dance sometime – as a hobby, but not a dancer. I’m a boring guy who works behind the desk.”

Mr. Pink Hair smiled and nodded. He passed the cables to his group mate then walked towards Seongwoo. “And I bet Mr. Boring Worker like you likes coffee. Want to grab a cup at a café near the intersection?”

The worker frowned a little bit, thinking about his daily routine that he’s going to break if he agrees. Especially since tomorrow is Thursday; he needs to prepare some material for the weekly meeting with Marketing Department.

“You know, I have this amazing talent which makes me can speak to things, like to the three tiny cute moles there on your cheek.” Mr. Pink Hair smiled so wide as he pointed the dots on Seongwoo’s left cheek; and when Seongwoo just opened his mouth to say _what_ , he added, “I asked them if they want to go with me and the top mole said “Y”, the right one said “E”, the left one said “S”. They answered for you. You’re welcome.”

Seongwoo knows he really can’t say no to that _sexy_ brat.

“Daniel, you’re coming?” One of his group mates called in satoori.

“No, I’ll pass. I’m going home with a friend. See ya tomorrow!” He yelled back (in satoori) while waving his hand. He then faced Seongwoo. “Shall we go?”

“Daniel? You’re a half?” asked Seongwoo as he started to walk.

“100% Korean.” The B-Boy boy matched his steps with Seongwoo’s happily and Seongwoo can see his bunny teeth showed up.

“Your name doesn’t sound like one.”

“Daniel is not my birth name, but I legally changed it. It is cooler this way, don’t you think?”

“Hmm,” Seongwoo replied. He is thinking about what kind of Korean name that would suit the man that is walking beside him; and maybe western-ish name like Daniel suits him more. “I’m already awesome without changing my name, though.”

Mr. Pink Hair laughed. “I should agree with that. And I think worker suits you better, since you do look good in suits.”

Seongwoo raised his right eyebrow. “Only in suits? That’s hurt. I look good in everything.”

Daniel’s laugh beamed again, warming up a quite cold night as they both walk to the café.

That night, Seongwoo learned _Kang_ Daniel’s hometown (Busan), his love to his cats (he used to pet 4, but now only 1), the school he went to in Busan (an international school, where he got this _weird_ and _stupid_ influence to change name to something that sounds more western); and probably Seongwoo also talked a lot about himself, like how he ended up in a design company (his best friend from college applied but he was kinda shy, and since there was a probability he might pass the document screening, he needs Seongwoo’s confidence for the interview and asked the guy to applied together with him. The friend didn’t pass the document screening, and Seongwoo alone got accepted as one of the new employees with high praises from the top), or like he sometimes babysit his nephew when his sister and her husband is out of the city for vacation.

He slept at 1AM that night; meeting materials took a while to finish and he did that while silently cursing at Daniel because _how can he stay beautiful and charm everyone if he didn’t get enough_ sleep but ended up ~~smiling~~ not really regretting the changes of his routine after he got a “thank you for today! I had so much fun!” text from the boy he drank coffee before.

(He’s not going to admit that he’s glad he’s one year older than Daniel, because he is not sure whether it’s the fact that he is older, or how pleasant it is to hear the younger one called him _Seongwoo-hyung_.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what was in my head when I write this, I also am completely clueless about B-Boy thing; but I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Hope I can finish this soon. Thank you for reading!


End file.
